Special gift in our anniversary
by kyukyuhaehae
Summary: Hyukjae kesal dengan sang namjachingu karna melupakan hari jadi mereka. benarkah sang namjachingu lupa? pair Kyuhyuk slight Sungmin, Donghae


Title : _**Special gift in our anniversary**  
_

Author : Hyena

Main cast : Cho Kyuhyun & Lee Hyukjae

Other cast : super junior members

Pairing : Kyuhyuk

Leght : Oneshoot

Rating : T

Genre : Romance/ friendship

Warning : Boy X Boy (yaoi)

Summary : _Cho kyuhyun adalah seorang penyanyi terkenal ia mempunyai seorang namjachingu yang manis bernama Lee Hyukjae, mereka sudah berpacaran selama lima tahun dan sekarang Kyuhyun ingin melamar kekasih manisnya. Bagaimanakah cara Kyuhyun melamar sang kekasih?_

* * *

Di sebuah rumah sederhana yang di penuhi oleh tumbuhan bunga yang menambah keasrian rumah sederhana terdapat seorang namja manis yang sedang bergumul dengan selimutnya nampaknya namja manis ini sedang kesal. Bisa dilihat dari wajah manisnya yang muram dengan bibir yang di poutkan entah apa yang membuat namja manis kita ini kesal.

.

.

**Hyukjae POV**

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari anniversary kami, seharusnya di hari penting seperti ini setiap pasangan pasti akan senang tapi tidak untukku. Bayangkan saja kekasihku bahkan lupa dengan hari anniversary kami. Menyebalkan sekali, padahal kan aku juga ingin seperti yang lainnya merayakan anniversary dengan kekasihnya. Tapi kekasihku mengucapkannya saja tidak, dia malah sibuk dengan jadwal yang tiada habisnya itu. Aku tahu ini memang sudah menjadi resiko karena aku berpacaran dengan seorang artis yang sedang naik daun, artis yang di gilai banyak yeoja maupun namja. Bahkan hanya orang-orang terdekat kami saja yang tahu hubungan kami, terkadang aku ragu sebenarnya dia benar-benar mencintaiku atau tidak.

Drrrt Drrrt Drrrt

Kudengar ponselku berbunyi, ku ambil ponselku bisa kulihat sebuah pesan dari Sungmin Hyung. Ada apa Sungmin Hyung mengirimiku pesan?

To : Hyukkie

From : Sungmin Hyung

Hyukkie hari ini kau sibuk tidak? Temani aku pergi ke mall ya, aku mau membeli baju. Nanti aku jemput setengah jam lagi.

Sampai bertemu nanti^^

.

.

Aku rasa tidak masalah kalau aku ikut Minnie hyung pergi lagipula hari ini aku tidak ada janji dengan siapapun, daripada aku kesal sendiri jika teringat dengan kyuhyun yang melupakan anniversary kami lebih baik aku ikut Sungmin hyung, sekalian saja aku cari namja atau yeoja lain untuk ku jadikan namjachingu atau yeojachingu ku yang baru. Biar si tuan Cho itu tidak seenaknya lagi padaku, memangnya hanya dia saja yang di sukai banyak yeoja dan namja. Aku juga tidak jelek kan aku yakin pasti banyak namja atau yeoja yang mau denganku.

Aku pun bergegas untuk mandi setelah selesai mandi aku langsung berpakaian dan sedikit merapihkan tatanan rambutku, lihat itu Hyukkie sebenarnya kau itu tampan biarkan saja si Cho Kyuhyun yang menyebalkan itu dia pasti akan menyesal karena telah mengabaikan namja setampan dirimu. Setelah berkaca di cermin aku pun keluar dari kamarku menuju ke meja makan. Kulihat umma dan appa sudah berada di sana.

"Annyeong umma… appa…." Sapaku lalu duduk di kursi sebelah appa

"Annyeong chagi…. Wahh anak umma cantik sekali hari ini. Kau mau kemana chagi?" Tanya appa

"Ishh appa aku ini namja mana mungkin aku cantik! Aku ini tampan appa T-A-M-P-A-N." Protesku sambil mempoutkan bibirku

"Haahaha" Ku lihat appa hanya tertawa mendengar protes dariku

"Sudahlah yeobo jangan goda anakmu lagi sekarang lebih baik kita makan. Umma sudah membuatkan strawberry short cake khusus untuk Hyukkie sebagai desert." Kata umma

"Jinja umma? Kyaaaa gomawo ummaaaaa….. umma memang yang terbaik." Kataku sambil memeluk umma

"Ne chagi " Kata umma sambil mengelus rambutku

"Kau tidak membuatkan untukku juga Wookie?" Tanya appa

"Tentu saja yeobo, aku sudah membuatkan kue coklat untukmu." Kata umma

Ummaku ini memang paling pintar kalau soal masak-memasak makanya aku jarang sekali makan di luar, untuk apa aku makan di luar jika di rumah aku bisa makan enak seperti makanan yang di buat oleh cheff hotel bintang lima. Setelah selesai sarapan aku mendengar suara klakson mobil di luar rumahku, pasti itu Sungmin hyung.

TIN TIN TIN

"Umma, appa aku pergi dulu ne," Pamitku lalu mengecup pipi umma dan appa

"Ne chagi hati-hati dijalan dan jangan pulang terlalu larut ya!" Kata umma

"Ne umma," Kataku

Aku berjalan keluar rumah bisa kulihat Sungmin hyung sedang melambaikan tangannya dari kursi kemudi.

"Hai Hyukkie" Sapa Sungmin hyung saat aku sudah masuk kedalam mobilnya

"Hai hyung, kau sudah lama menungguku?" Tanyaku

"Ani, aku baru saja datang." Kata Sungmin hyung "Kau terlihat manis hari ini Hyukkie." Lanjut Sungmin hyung sambil melajukan mobilnya

"Aish hyung aku ini namja bukan yeoja." Kataku mempoutkan bibiku

"Hahaha ne… ne…. mianhae aku hanya bercanda." Kata Sungmin hyung "Tapi aku tidak berbohong hari ini kau terlihat berbeda, biasanya jika kita pergi bersama kau hanya akan memakai kaos oblong dan celana jeans, tapi hari ini kau terlihat seperti seseorang yang ingin mencari pacar saja." Lanjut Sungmin hyung

"Memang aku ingin mencari pacar baru." Kataku

"MWO?" Teriak Sungmin hyung

"Aish hyung jangan teriak-teriak kau mau membuat aku tuli eoh!" Protesku

"Mian Hyukkie, tapi kau serius mau mencari pacar baru? lalu bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun? Bukankah dia namjachingumu? Apa kalian sedang bertengkar? " Tanya Sungmin hyung bertubi-tubi.

Aku hanya menghela nafas "Habis aku kesal dengan Kyuhyun, hyung. Dia itu selalu saja sibuk dengan jadwal-jadwalnya itu. Dia jarang sekali punya waktu untukku, aku juga mau seperti pasangan lain hyung di perhatikan oleh kekasihnya, berkencan tanpa harus menyamar dan berpegangan tangan saat sedang jalan bersama. Sedangkan aku…. Bertemu dengannya saja jarang sekali bahka akhir-akhir ini Kyu jarang sekali menghubungiku. Aku lelah hyung selalu sembunyi-sembunyi seperti ini. Hanya keluargaku, keluarga Kyu, dan kau yang tahu hubungan kami." Aku menjeda sebentar "Kau tahu hyung bahkan dia melupakan hari jadi kami. Aku jadi ragu hyung sebenarnya dia itu benar-benar mencintaiku atau tidak." Lanjutku lirih sambil menundukkan wajahku

Kurasakan Sungmin hyung mengusap punggungku "Sabar Hyukkie, aku yakin Kyu juga ingin mengumumkan tentang hubungan kalian tapi dia tidak bisa. Dia hanya tidak mau kau tidak nyaman kau tahukan masih banyak orang yang masih belum bisa menerima hubungan sesama jenis, sedangkan Kyuhyun adalah seorang public figure yang tak lepas dari sorotan masyarakat. Percayalah Kyuhyun itu sangat mencintaimu jika dia tidak mencintaimu mana mungkin hubungan kalian berjalan sampai lima tahun." Kata Sungmin hyung "Sudahlah lupakan masalahmu sekarang ayo kita belanja sepuasnya." Lanjut Sungmin hyung penuh semangat

Aku pun tersenyum mendengarnya "Ne hyung" Kataku

Akhirnya mobil kami sampai di mall, setelah memarkirkan mobil kami berdua langsung bergegas masuk kedalam mall. Hari ini aku mau belanja sepuasnya untuk melupakan kekesalanku pada Kyuhyun biarkan saja tagihan di kartu kreditku membengkak toh yang membayar semua itu bukan aku tapi Kyuhyun. Lagipula aku kan jarang memakai kartu kredit ini jadi sesekali ku gunakan tidak masalah kan toh dia yang bilang sendiri untuk memakai kartu kredit ini sepuasku.

.

.

**Hyukjae POV END**

.

.

.

**Author POV**

**.**

**.**

Setelah masuk ke dalam mall baik Sungmin maupun Hyukjae langsung sibuk memilih-milih barang yang mereka inginkan. Berkeliling mall tanpa lelah sementara itu di tempat lain terlihat seorang namja yang sedang sibuk melakukan reharsel untuk konser solonya yang akan diadakan nanti sore

"Baiklah aku rasa reharsel nya sudah cukup sekarang kau istirahat saja dulu untuk memulihkan energimu." Kata salah seorang kru

"Ne" Jawab seorang namja berambut cokelat ikal yang sekarang sedang berjalan menuruni panggung menuju ruang ganti untuk meng istirahatkan tubuh lelahnya.

Sesampainya di ruang ganti ia langsung mendudukkan tubuhnya di sofa yang terdapat di ruang tunggu itu.

"Kyu lebih baik kau tidur dulu sebentar sebelum konsernya mulai" Kata Donghae- manager Kyuhyun-

"Ne hyung" kata Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa "Ah hyung semua persiapan sudah selesai kan? Kau sudah memberikan tiketnya pada Sungmin hyung kan?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Tenang Kyu semua sudah beres kau tenang saja. Sekarang kita hanya tinggal berharap pada Sungmin agar ia bisa membawa malaikat-MU itu ke sini" Jawab Hae hyung

"Ne hyung gomawo atas bantuanmu" Ucap Kyuhyun pada Donghae

"Ne chonma" Balas Donghae "Sekarang kau istirahatlah 2 jam lagi konsermu akan dimulai" Sambung Donghae sambil beralu keluar dari ruangan itu

"Semoga semuanya berjalan dengan lancar" Gumam Kyuhyun lalu memejamkan matanya

.

.

.

**At White café**

.

.

"Hyukkie setelah makan temani aku ke suatu tempat yam au kan?" Tanya Sungmin

"Mau kemana hyung?" Bukannya menjawab Hyukjae malah kembali bertanya kepada Sungmin

"Nanti kau juga tau pokoknya ke tempat yang menyenangkan aku yakin kau pasti suka datang kesana" Jawab Sungmin " Jadi bagaimana? Kau mau kan menemaniku kesana?" Sambung Sungmin

"Eummm….. Baiklah" Jawab Hyukjae setelah berpikir

"Yeaay kalau begitu ayo kita pergi sekarang karena acaranya sejam lagi akan dimulai" Ajak Sungmin sambil menarik tangan Hyukjae keluar dari café

.

.

**_SKIP TIME_**

.

.

.

Mobil Sungmin berhenti di sebuah stadium di sepanjang alan menuju stadium itu terlihat banyak sekali spanduk yang bertuliskan 'Cho Kyuhyun show'.

"Hyung untuk apa kita kesini dan kenapa di sini banyak sekali spanduk yang bertuliskan 'Cho Kyuhyun show' jangan bilang hyung mengajakku kesini untuk melihat konser namaj menyebalkan itu" Tanya Hyukjae horror

"Ne memang itulah tujuan ku mengajakmu kesini" Jawab Sungmin santai sambil menggandeng tangan Hyukjae untuk masuk kedalam

"Ya! Hyung aku tidak mau" Tolak Hyukjae sambil mencoba untuk membebaskan dirinya dari genggaman Sungmin

"Kau harus ikut aku Hyukkie kan tadi kau sudah janji akan menemaniku" Kata Sungmin masih terus menarik Hyukjae untuk masuk kedalam stadium itu

"Shirro hyung aku tidak mau. Pokoknya aku TIDAK mau melihat konser namja itu, aku sedang malas melihat wajahnya hyung" rengek Hyukjae

"Ani pokoknya kau tetap harus menemaniku atau kau mau aku adukan kepada umma mu kalau kau selama ini sering membolos dari les memasak. Aku yakin umma mu pasti akan sangat marah padamu" Ancam Sungmin

"Ya! Hyung kau benar-benar menyebalkan" Sunggut Hyukjae sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya

Yeah selama ini seorang hyukjae memang sering membolos dari les memasak yang di rekomendasikan oleh sang umma. Alasannya tentu saja karena Hyukjae bukanlah tipe namja yang suka memasak jadilah ia sering membolos dari les memasaknya.

Setelah masuk kedalam stadium Sungmin langsung menarik Hyukjae ke tempat duduk VIP sesuai dengan tiket yang diberikan Donghae padanya.

"Nikmati saja konser ini Hyukkie, aku yakin kau pasti suka." Kata Sungmin

Setelah semua tempat terisi penuh oleh para penonton yang merupakan fan dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun akhirnya konser pun di mulai, semua penonton berteriak histeris ketika sang idola munjul di atas panggung sedang kan namja manis kita tetap menekuk wajahnya karena di paksa untuk menonton konser namjachingunya. Sepanjang konser Hyukjae terus saja menggerutu saat dia melihat Kyuhyun yang memberikan fanservis pada salah satu penonton yang beruntung.

.

.

.

**_SKIP TIME_**

.

.

.

Tak terasa kini konser itu sudah mencapai di penghujung acara. Lagu terakhir yang akan dinyanyikan oleh Kyuhyun adalah Marry You, Kyuhyun menyanyikannya dengan baik ia berjalan ke tengah stage sambil membawa setangkai mawar merah. Saat lagu itu sudah mencapai di pertengahan lagu tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun berhenti menyanyi, seluruh lampu tiba-tiba mati dan music pun ikut berhenti, semua penonton mulai bingung begitu juga dengan Hyukjae.

"Hyung kenapa lampunya mati? Apa mungkin listiknya padam atau terjadi masalah teknis?" Tanya Hyukjae pada Sungmin, yang ditanya hanya diam.

Tiba-tiba lampu menyala namun lampu itu hanya menyorot Kyuhyun yang kini sudah berdiri di tengah-tengah stage sambil membawa sebuket bunga mawar merah dan sebuah kotak beludru berwarna biru.

"Aku tahu kalian pasti bingung kan karna lampu yang tiba-tiba padam?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada para penonton. Semua penonton berkata "Ne" dengan kompaknya

"Sebenarnya aku sengaja melakukan semua ini karna ada sesuatu hal yang ingin ku lakukan dan untuk melakukan itu aku butuh bantuan kalian semua. Apa kalian mau membantuku?" Tanya Kyuhun lagi dan lagi-lagi semua penonton berkata "Ne" dengan kompaknya

"Aku memiliki seseorang yang amat aku cintai" Kyuhyun mulai berbicara "Dia adalah segalanya untukku, aku bisa bertahan sampai sekarang itu semua karna dia. Senyumannya selalu bisa membuat rasa lelahku hilang, tatapan matanya selalu bisa membuatku tenang, pelukannya selalu bisa membuatku nyaman dan ciumannya adalah energy bagiku tapi" Kyuhyun menjeda perkataannya, pemuda Cho itu tersenyum sesaat kea rah Hyukjae "Aku selalu membuatnya kesal padaku, membuatnya menangis, menyakitinya dan melukai perasaan lembutnya dengan perilakuku juga dengan pekerjaanku sebagai public figure. Meski begitu selama ini dia tetap bertahan menghadapi keegoisanku yang jarang sekali ada di saat dia membutuhkanku. Hari ini adalah hari jadi kami yang ke 5 tahun dan aku ingin melamarnya, jadi maukah kalian merestui hubungan kami dan membantuku meyakinkannya agar dia mau menerima lamaranku?" Tanya Kyuhyun sekali lagi, untuk sesaat terjadi keheningan tidak ada yang berbicara semua fans Kyuhyun yang ada di stadium itu terdiam mungkin mereka shok karna idola mereka mengaku bahwa ia sudah memiliki kekasih dan ingin melamarnya.

Hingga akhirnya seorang penonton tersadar dan berteriak "Ne aku merestuinya dan aku akan selalu mendukung apapun yang kau lakukan" Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengarnya dan semua penonton yang ada di sana langsung menoleh ke sumber suara terlihat seorang yeoja berdiri sambil memamerkan senyum manisnya "Wae? Bukankah Kyuhyun oppa juga memiliki hak untuk mencintai dan di cintai oleh seseorang yang berharga untuknya? Kyuhyun oppa juga manusia biasa dia berhak mendapatkan kebahagiaannya sama seperti kita" Kata Yeoja itu "Tugas kita sebagai fans adalah selalu mendukungnya, apapun yang ia lakukan asal ia bahagia. Bukankah kebahagiaannya merupakan kebahagiaan kita juga? Jadi jika kebahagiaan Kyuhyun oppa adalah hidup bersama kekasihnya kenapa kita harus melarangnya? Bahkan kita saja bebas menentukan siapa orang yang pantas bersanding bersama kita lalu mengapa Kyuhyun oppa tidak bisa? Itu tidak adil untuk Kyuhyun oppa dan kekasihnya" Sambung yeoja itu

"Ne aku rasa itu benarjika kita benar-benar menyayangi Kyuhyun oppa kita harus tetap mendukung keputusannya" Kata yeoja lain

"Ne itu benar" akhirnya semua penonton yang berada di stadium itu merestui hubungan Kyuhyun dan itu membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum lega karna mulai saat ini ia tidak harus menutupi hubungannya dengan Hyukjae

"Terimakasih karna kalian mau merestui hubungan kami" Ujar Kyuhyun sambil tetap tersenyum dengan tulus dia berjalan kearah Hyukjae setelah tepat berada di depan Hyukjae, dia memberikan sebuket mawar merah itu pada Hyukjae yang kini sedang menangis karna terharu mendengar ucapan dari salah satu fans Kyuhyun "Happy 5 th our anniversary" Ucap Kyuhyun lalu Kyuhyun berlutut di depan Hyukjae sambil menggenggam salah satu tangan Hyukjae dan menyodorkan kotak beludru berwana biru itu yang ternyata isinya adalah sebuah cincin perak bermatakan sapphire blue "DI depa seluruh penonton serta staf yang ada di stadium ini, Lee Hyukjae maukah kau menikah denganku? Menjadi pendamping hidupku yang selalu menemaniku dalam suka ataupun duka sampai maut memisahkan cinta kita" Kata Kyuhyun dengan lantang kini semua orang menatap kearah Hyukjae dan Kyuhyun mereka menatap dengan harap-harap cemas menantikan jawaban yang akan keluar dari bibir Hyukjae sedangkan Hyukjae kini sibuk menangis " Ne Kyu hiks aku mau hiks" Jawab Hyukjae sambil terisak "Ini hiks adalah hadiah terindah hiks yang pernah aku dapat hiks di hari jadi kita Kyu hiks gomawo" Sambung Hyukjae masih sambil terisak

Mendengar itu Kyuhyun langsung memakaikan cincin itu ke jari manis Hyukjae lalu menariknya ke dalam dekapannya "Uljima chagiya... uljima" kata Kyuhyun sambil mengusap punggung Hyukjae dengan lembut "Gomawo kau telah menerima lamaranku chagy, aku tidak akan pernah membuatmu menangis lagi dan jawabanmu tadi juga merupakan hadiah terindah yang pernah aku dapat di hari anniversary kita" sambung Kyuhyun dan senyum tulus tak lepas dari wajahnya. semua orang yang menyaksikan pertunjukkan romantic itu langsung bertepuk tangan dengan senyum yang bertengger di wajah mereka masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

.

**-END –**

* * *

**yeay selesai juga ff oneshoot ku ini, ottokhe? Jelek ne? banyak typo ya? Sebenernya ini ff udah lama aku buat tapi aku baru bisa lanjutin ff ini sekarang, saking sibuknya mau UAS hehe mohon doanya ya biar UAS ku lancar dan aku dapet ipk diatas 3 amin! biar aku bisa cepet-cepet lanjut ff chapterku yang lain ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW PLEASE**


End file.
